Kinetic energy weapons, such as bows and arrows and bolts, by using elastic potential energy principle of material and by combining an elastic force of human beings and an elastic force of objects, make arrow shoot distance, so as to achieve the purpose of target shooting. Conventional arrow includes a solid or hollow arrow shaft, a solid arrowhead attached to a front end of the arrow shaft, a nock attached to a rear end of the arrow shaft and a feather disposed at a rear portion of the arrow shaft.
However, the conventional arrows have less destruction to the target. In case of encountering wild boar, crocodiles and other animals which are athletic and have strong skin defense ability when hunting or in case of hunting for large animals, a conventional bow and arrow may be difficult to do the job. Thus, bows and arrows or bolts with overall and higher performance are necessary in the art.